Finger Paints
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: Based on Ladies First; "You realize by now that God has played a trick on us, haven't you? But I'm ready for that." LukaMiku/minor GakuRin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I wrote this in a "thank God finals are over" mood, and to apologize for not updating my other story _Superficial Dreaming and Intoxication _recently. I recommend checking it out, by the way, there will be Miku/Luka in it ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Thank you to Seinakyou, as always, for being my super awesome and fantastic beta. Check out her stuff!**

Finger Paints:

It's not so hard to remember, Mergurine Luka decided, when you're staring your memories straight in the face.

So maybe it was pointless to try and think about the correct answer to a question that eventually going to have been asked asked, but had still caught her off guard.

"Do you love me?" a certain girl of the name Hatsune Miku asks, tilting her head to the side and causing long, teal hair to brush against the cushions of the sofa she was sitting on. Big, blue-green eyes stare up at Luka with an innocent curiosity.

The older woman looks struck, undecided, and Miku gives a sweet, albeit forced laugh after a few moments of silence.

"It's okay," she assures the woman. But she glances at the floor, not being able to lie and look in Luka's eyes at the same time. "I understand." And then she looks up again, unsheathed tears shining against her smile that was getting harder and harder to keep up. She was so sensitive. Reacting to everything so harshly.

Then she explains, "I just want to be yours."

* * *

><p>A single, mischievous kiss.<p>

Maybe it wasn't so _mischievous_. Luka really had no way of knowing if Miku had planned it or not. But it was what brought their relationship past that of familial love and devotion.

Luka had just woken up, entering the living room while sleepily rubbing her eyes just as Miku, Rin, and Len had gotten home. They'd been out recording, Luka vaguely remembers hearing. Rin immediately dropped her jacket and her CD that she was supposed to be listening to on the floor and bolted up the stairs. Len sighed, picking up his sister's belongings and going into the kitchen.

Miku, however, had flopped down on the couch face first, her left arm and leg dangling off the side. She let out a groan. Luka stood off to the side, shifting from on foot to another.

She knew she lacked people skills—most called her cold. She'd never minded, except when her friends needed comforting.

So she knelt by the edge of the couch, stumbling and scraping her knees slightly against the carpet, and said, "Is something wrong?"

The tealette's head immediately perked up. "I'm just... confused, is all," she explained, setting her arms so that her cheeks rested in her palms.

"Alright, then." Luka began to rise, ready to leave.

"Hey, Luka?"

"Yes?" the pinkette replied, silently mourning that her escape plan had been ruined. She turned to face Miku.

The younger girl sat up, staring Luka straight in the eyes. She always did that. It made Luka feel uncomfortable. "The song me and Len and Rin are doing is about an angel, who's a girl, falls in love with a human woman, and then turns into a boy so they could be together. Why would the woman reject her at first, just because the angel's a girl? Do people really do that?"

Luka sighed, shifting so that she sat on the couch next to Miku, was still staring at her and waiting for an answer.

"Well," she started, "I-I guess some people do." Luka almost slapped herself. Why had she stuttered? "But, I mean, if two girls had feelings for each other, they shouldn't try to... change the way they feel. Shouldn't care what others think. They should just, um, go for it."

Let it be known that, before this moment, Luka had never even considered anything more of Miku than that of a friend. A very close friend, at length.

Miku nodded to herself, seeming to think this over. Luka took this as another opportunity to escape.

"Okay, so—_mmf!_" Whatever she had been about to say had been abruptly cut off.

By Miku's mouth. On her own.

She didn't think the though _Hatsune Miku is kissing me_ clicked until the smaller girl had pulled away, smiling up at her in what Luka supposed most people would describe as _sheepishly_, but she more as _teasingly_.

"Like that, you mean?"

–

The normally cool woman hadn't said anything, only stared back at Miku with her mouth gaping. Miku felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked self-consciously, smoothing her shirt, though there wasn't a wrinkle on it.

Luka was making a face at her, one of utter shock and something else Miku couldn't place. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Miku had always admired the older woman, almost like that of a sibling. Recently, though, it had began to change. She found herself blushing when the pink-haired woman acknowledged her, and hoping that they'd be assigned a song together. Miku had been surprised that the woman so closed off from others when she had so much to offer. It had piqued her intrest.

She stared hard at Luka as her eyes began to dart around the room, as if she was going to lie to her. Biting her lip, she placed a small, pale hand over Luka's.

"It's just," Luka started, "I never, ever thought that I would feel like this, towards you.." She blushed, and Miku couldn't help but find it adorable.

–

It was as if God had played a trick on them.

They were almost completely opposites. Miku had many friends, was outgoing, talked to everyone, and was naïve and innocent to a point of almost being _too _childish. Luka, on the other hand, stuck to the other Vocaloids and didn't expand her horizons anymore than necessary; she acted twice her age and felt that she knew the world and all it had to offer already.

The only thing they really had in common was their choice of career.

That, and the fact they were both girls.

It'd be hard to be together. While many of the men they lived with acted more flamboyant than regular men, they were still, to everyone's knowledge, straight. Luka never liked to stand in the spotlight, but Miku was born to stick out.

Despite that, they still wanted to be together.

–

Being together had been strange at first.

Miku had moved into Luka's loft a week ago. It wasn't like any relationship Luka had ever had before. Matching pink toothbrushes lined up at the bathroom sink, sharing lip gloss in more ways than one... It was different. But she liked it.

Today was their one month anniversary. It had been one full month of secret kisses and caresses.

Their friends still didn't know, but Miku wanted to go out today and Luka was helpless to say anything else but, "Okay."

As they exited their room, Miku took Luka's hand and the pink-haired girl gave it a squeeze before they turned to walk down the hall.

They heard laughing, and suddenly Gakupo and Rin rounded the corner, the man giving the small girl a piggy back ride.

The two had their own abnormal relationship themselves. They _acted _like a couple, kissing and cuddling, even spending the night at each others homes. They made no effort to hide the fact from their friends, but rejected the notion that they were a couple. Maybe they were like Miku and Luka. Maybe they were just scared...

Luka still panicked, though. She quickly withdrew her hand away from Miku, putting it behind her back as their two friends passed without incident, not even stopping to say hello.

Miku smiled up at her sadly. "I guess there's no helping it," she said. Luka felt her heart twist in guilt. "I understand your feelings..."

This made Luka feel even worse. Miku was always so understanding. Always so supportive of Luka when she rejected the notion of coming out as a couple.

"And," Miku continued, "I guess that's why it makes it so painful."

With that, the teal-haired diva turned and went back into the loft, saying she didn't mind if they did not go somewhere public, as long as Luka was happy.

* * *

><p>And this is what brought them to this point, with Miku questioning Luka on her honest feelings for her.<p>

"I just want to be yours," she said again. "E-Even if that means our kisses traded here are secret. If we can never, ever tell anyone that we—that _I _love you, that's okay, as long as I'm still your number one girl."

Luka felt tears prick at her eyes. Their love—yes, _love_, she could admit it to herself, at the least—was beautiful.

So why were they crying?

"C'mon," Luka said, ignoring the crack in her voice. Miku looked up at her, teary-eyed. "I'll cook for you tonight. We can stay in."

The two journeyed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. All that was there was leeks and tuna, along with some soda. Luka sighed. They couldn't make anything with this!

Miku giggled, startling Luka. "W-Why are you laughing?" she asked, astounded.

"I'm just happy." Luka still seemed confused, and she continued, "Just because I'm with you."

–

It was just the two of them.

Together, they could make the best of the time they had. That's what they planned to do.

There was no need for a formal commitment. They could just continue to be the cutest couple the world will never know.

Someday, they could share their feelings with the world—the love they had for one another.

Yes, someday, indeed.

"Hey, Miku?" Luka said as they lay on the floor together, simply staring at the ceiling. A boring pastime, yes, but it was fine for them.

"Hm?" Miku answered back sleepily.

Luka smiled to herself, finding Miku's hand and bringing up to her lips, chastely kissing the inside of her wrist. She sighed. "Nothing."

Silence.

"Hey, Miku?"

"Yes, Luka?"

"...Love you."

A giggle sounded throughout the room. "You'll always be my number one."

**A/N : If I get good reviews on this, I may continue, like, a look into their everyday lives and stuff. **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Good golly gosh, you guys rock! Look at all the beautiful feedback I received on this supposed one-shot! And, so, I unexpectedly continued it! (Mostly because I'm having a super writer's block for my other Vocaloid story...) Alas, here we are!**

–

Chapter 2:

She had just been in the middle of an _amazing_ dream.

Except, now Luka couldn't exactly remember what that dream was, because it was precisely—she looked at the clock on the night stand through one, barely opened eye—3:24 in the morning and her oh-so-darling girlfriend was poking her in the side, seemingly determined to get her attention. Luka had half a mind to roll over and get right back to sleep, and where that forgotten dream had taken off, but Hatsune Miku's nimble fingers were persistent, prodding the pink-haired female's ribcage harder when she noted the change in her breathing.

Finally, the older of the two women turned toward the other, grabbing her wrist and cracking open her blue eyes to glare at the tealette the best that she could in her half-asleep state. Eyes that looked more green than blue in the moonlit bedroom gleamed in amusement back at her. "What is it, Miku?"

The well-known diva just giggled as if it were _funny _to wake up your apparently irritable lover in the middle of the night. "Luka," she whispered, leaning closer as if she would tell her a secret. Concerned by her quiet tone, Luka leaned in even more so, perking up slightly. "I can't sleep."

A dead-pan look was all Miku received before Luka rolled over and pulled the satiny, white covers up past her head.

From beside her, Luka felt Miku sit up on the mattress and start tugging at the blanket. "Luka," she said, "C'mon, let's go do something!"

Sighing in defeat, Luka let the girl pull the sheet away and sat up with her. Taking the younger by the shoulders, Luka sternly said, "There is nothing to do at 3 A.M.. I swear, sometimes you're just like a child."

A glimmer of hurt flashed through Miku's soft features, and Luka tried to quell the guilt bubbling up in her stomach. It was too early to apologize to anyone, she reasoned with herself. Even if it was Miku. Still, she felt she had to do _something _to escape the kicked-puppy look she was being given.

Sighing again, Luka pulled Miku close so that she kiss her on her forehead. "Let's just go back to sleep," she reasoned. Smiling softly now, she asked, "Would you like to go to the park tomorrow? Er, later today, I mean."

Miku's answering grin made Luka feel _much_ better. "Like, on a date?" she asked a little doubtfully.

Luka thought about it. What about could come from saying yes? She nodded, and Miku laughed loudly only to be shushed by the woman still holding her.

Luka pulled away and laid back down onto the bed. Miku followed her lead, resting her head in the older girl's chest. She chucked. "What are you doing now?"

Miku giggled. "Sleeping, of course. On the world's best pillows!"

She fell asleep quickly after that, leaving the other to wonder about the inevitable date. A date. With Hatsune Miku.

_What the hell do you do on a date?_

–

"You look tired," Miku commented to her best friend in a bemused manner much later that morning. Said best friend grunted in response, letting her blonde head fall onto the kitchen table with a loud thump.

"Shut up and make me some coffee," Rin commanded, not raising her head to look at Miku.

The teal-haired girl snorted, but approached the coffee maker nonetheless. "Shouldn't your boyfriend be doing this?" she question. "I'm going to guess he's the one who kept you up all night, after all."

The female Kagamine twin lifted her face from the table to glare at her friend. Raising a hand, she pointed across the table to where Miku was turning on the coffee machine. "Not my boyfriend," she argued. Suddenly, she tilted her head to the side and looked Miku up and down, as if this was the first she noticed her. "You look nice today. Meeting someone?"

Miku _did _look nice. She worked all morning on her attire, excited for her upcoming date. If Rin noticed, Luka was _bound _to, right?

"You and Kamui need to stop beating around the bush," she said, purposefully ignoring Rin's last question. "You two are obviously doing _somethi—_"

Rin scoffed, seemingly offended. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned her head to the side, sticking her nose in the air and sniffed haughtily.

At least she wasn't asking questions anymore. Miku stared at the brewing coffee, willing it to go faster.

"So? Where are you going today?"

So much for _no more questions_. "To the park," she answered vaguely. It still killed her a little bit inside that she couldn't tell anyone about Luka and her. She, for one, would be completely comfortable with it, but Luka...

She was never good with letting people in.

"Coffee's ready," Rin murmured tiredly. However quiet her voice was, it made Miku jump out of her revere and grab two cups from the cabinets.

However, when she poured the hot liquid into the cup, it shattered, and Miku realized a little too late that she had grabbed the glass mugs instead of the heat resistant ones.

Coffee and glass spilled out on the floor, both simultaneously slicing and burning Miku's hand. She cursed under her breath, dropping the coffee pot and causing _that _to also shatter on the floor.

"No," Rin cried mournfully, still sounding tired though that had probably been enough sound to wake the whole Vocaloid house. "My coffee."

Miku made a point to glare at the small girl as her head, once again, _thunk_ed onto the tabletop.

A pair of footsteps pounded to the entryway. "What happened?"

The teal-haired girl looked up her friend to see Kamui Gakupo standing in the door way, taking in the scene. Miku's clothes were covered with coffee, with it spilled onto the floor along with many shards of glass, and her hand was bleeding. Rin looked like she passed out on top on the table. "Uh," he managed, awkwardly. "What happened?" he asked again, this time a little calmer.

Miku ran her uninjured hand through her hair bashfully. "Well, you see—"

Her explanation was cut off as Luka emerged next to the purple-haired man. "What in the world happened in here?" she asked, sounding concerned.

All eyes turned to Rin as the blonde sighed, bringing herself to a stand. "Miku killed the coffee," she stated shortly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The "coffee killer" flushed. "I-I did not!" she argued, "If anything, _it _tried to kill _me_."

Luka walked over to Miku, stepping carefully over the debris. She took her injured hand, inspecting it in her own. "Come with me," she said, "Let's go clean this up."

With that, the two left the room, leaving the others behind.

Rin grunted, falling back into her chair. She crossed her arms over her chest and tipped her chair back slightly. Closing her eyes, she said, "M'not cleaning that up."

Gakupo smiled wryly at her, already used to this behavior as he gathered the necessary cleaning supplies and headed toward the mess, stopping only to give the blonde a kiss on the forehead.

She blocked him with her hand, however, surprising him. "Oh, no," she argued. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have even _needed _coffee this morning."

He smirked at her, settling for a kiss on her raised hand, before setting off to clean the floor.

–

Luka's lips thinned into a straight line as she cleaned off Miku's hand in the bathroom sink, the teal-haired girl sitting on the edge. "Honestly," Luka said, annoyance clear in her tone as she extracted a pair of tweezers to carefully remove a piece of glass, "I don't even know how you managed to make that much of a mess this early in the morning."

Miku smiled in self-deprecation. "Skill?" she offered, earning a glare from the older woman. Frowning, she looked down at her coffee-stained outfit. "This sucks," she mumbled.

"Really?" Luka asked sarcastically. Sighing, she continued, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to nag. We better hope this doesn't get infected." Rising, the pink-haired woman walked to the shelf where they kept disinfectant spray.

"I-I dressed up... for today," Miku confessed. "I was really excited."

Luka frowned as she picked up the spray, settling back next to her girlfriend and holding her injured hand. "We can still go," she said softly. "This might sting a bit."

"What—" Miku squealed when the spray made contact with her wound. "Hey!"

"I warned you," Luka affirmed. "Anyway, we'll still go if you're feeling up to it. We'll just have to do it later in the day." Luka wrapped a bandage around the cut, tying off the ends. Straightening, she ruffled the her young lover's hair. "Don't worry about it."

Miku grinned broadly, curling her fingers experimentally. "Okay. Thank you," she said.

Luka shrugged. "No problem." The tealette looked at her expectantly, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. "What?"

Teal brows rose in question. "Aren't you going to kiss it?"

"W-Why would I do that?"

"That's what couple's do on TV!"

"Well, we're not on TV."

"Please?"

Luka rubbed her forehead, hiding her amused smile. Yes, Miku could act immature and childish, but it was so endearing and one of the many reasons Luka loved her. "Fine," she said, caving in.

Approaching her once more, she grabbed Miku's wounded palm and brought it to her lips, kissing it affectionately. Miku, however, did not seem content with that, and pulled the pinkette down to capture her lips with her own.

Luka's eyes widened at the sudden attack, and she pulled away quickly. "H-Hey!" she half-shouted with her face stained red. "Somebody could walk in!"

Miku smiled solemnly, hopping down from the counter. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "We wouldn't want that."

With yet another resigned sigh, Luka led the way out of the bathroom, the Miku splitting from her at the doorway telling her that she was going to get changed.

Luka frowned, wondering if she'd accidentally hurt Miku's feelings.

Finally, she shrugged off the nagging sense of remorse.

_I can make it up to her later_.

–

**A/N: ...I feel like this was sillier at some parts than it was supposed to be. Gah. **

**Review Responses:**

**Idrewacow: (LOL to your name. It made me giggle, for some reason) Yep, it became a story! I hope you think I'm still describing them well, and I feel like I've given them a little more character, which I hope turned out good.**

**Artemis: Ladies First is a beautiful song, I agree. They totally need more happy songs. And more videos supporting them. And more fanfiction... Anyway, I hope you like that I'm continuing it!**

**PaperCutVictim: First of all, I want to hug you all the time for your story _The Hangover and Other Misadventures_. I love it lots. Which means it makes me super excited that you read this and liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!**

**TheMysteriousArtist: I'm glad that you think I had the feel down. I always thought the song was adorable, but heart-wrenching. And now this is hopefully progressing in a heart-wrenchingly adorable way... eventually.**

**Klemiel: I'm happy you liked it! I like Miku taking the lead... And the GakuRin... You know me, can't pass up an opportunity to exploit them to the world. Thanks for the praise, I hope you liked my continuation!**

**Lirii: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like that I'm continuing it, also. Hope to hear from you again!**

**Yami-chan Kagami: You put... so many periods... I hope it means you like it, LOL. **

**And, yes, I totally left you all hanging on their date purposely so I'd get more reviews :3**

**So R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : It's summer and I'm lazy. But, I decided to get this out because I'm disappearing for a week. **

**Thank you to me WAY TOO CANADIAN beta, Seinakyou, who I adore. Who is also responsible for the tsundere Rin. Blame her fic, _High Octane Racecar_.**

–

Chapter 3:

Miku rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand as she made her way back to her room—and noted with a rising sense of ire that it was indeed her room, rather than the one she all but lived in with Luka. She had kept it to "keep up appearances."

Really, there was nothing in there besides her clothes. But her lover had said that it would just look _strange _if Miku just up and moved into Luka's with no warning to the others whatsoever.

Suppressing a perturbed groan, Miku barely stamped out the urge to bang her head against the nearby wall. What's so wrong with going out with her, anyway? Her fan-mail claimed _many _people would love the opportunity to be with her! But, no, she wanted Luka, who wanted to keep them a secret. She wouldn't even hold her hand in public! Friends do that, right? Miku used to do that with Rin all the time, and their relationship was purely platonic. Was it really so hard to—

The tealette sighed. Ranting to herself wouldn't make anything better. It would only make her irritated, and she didn't want that. Who wanted to be mopey when they were going on their first date?

...Her first date. Wow.

She hadn't allowed herself to worry about it earlier, but now that one catastrophe had been stumbled upon, what could happen to ruin their outing? Miku's favorite outfit had already suffered an untimely death. What was next?

She finally reached her recently neglected room and opened the door. She never kept it locked—there wasn't really a need. Exhaling heavily, she closed the door behind her once she stepped in and began the search for something suitable to wear.

Soon enough, her entire wardrobe was strewn across her room, clothes lining the floors and the few pieces of furniture that she kept there. How could it be she had _nothing _to wear?

Finally, she decided on an orange shirt along with a pair of denim shorts. She quickly stripped and redressed, feeling slightly refreshed to be out of her coffee-stained clothes. She still smelt like coffee, but she decided that, since she wasn't sticky or anything, she'd be fine.

A knock on the door caught her attention, and before she could answer it, it swung open and Rin waltzed in like it was _her _room.

"How's your hand?" she asked, throwing herself down on the bed, her small frame bouncing slightly. She landed on a pile of clothing and gave Miku a curious glance. "What are you doing, selling your stuff on Ebay?"

The taller girl glared at the intrusion. "It's fine," she said to the first question. To the second, "No, I'm just looking for something nice to wear. Aren't you supposed to be cleaning the kitchen?"

She received an flat stare in response. "No. _You _made the mess, you should clean it."

"You mean it's still there?" Miku stood, ready to go clean it all before it stained.

The blonde shook her head. "Nah. Gakkun's handling it. He loves being a house wife."

Miku seriously doubted that, but didn't try and argue. She straightened her shirt, anxious to leave and get to Luka. "Well, I have somewhere I should be..."

Rin scrutinized her friend, making the teal-haired girl feel slightly uncomfortable under her heavy stare. "What?" she finally asked.

"It's just..." she began slowly, "Orange doesn't suit you very well."

Miku's face immediately flushed. "Huh? You're just saying that because it's _your _favorite color!" Crossing her arms stubbornly, she stared down at the girl.

Her cheeks puffed in indignant defiance. "Am not! I'm just stating a fact. Teal looks best on you. Oh!" Rin bolted to the opposite side of the room. She retrieved a pink shirt with teal, flowery designs. "Pink looks nice on you, too. Wear this."

If possible, Miku's cheeks got even redder at the implication. If orange equalled Rin, pink equalled... "Wh-What? No! I like what I'm wearing now!"

For as small as Rin was, she sure could look menacing. "I know you're trying to impress someone, Miku. And, as your best friend, I am obligated to help you. And I'm not above using force..."

–

Luka hummed softly to herself as she walked down the halls. She'd figured Miku would change quickly, probably eager for their trip to the park

However, her lover had been taking a while, and they hadn't exactly parted on a good note. Naturally, Luka was feeling guilty—_worried—_and wanted to check up on her.

Miku's room was on the floor above Luka's, so it was a little out of the way. After climbing the stairs, she was quick to reach the door that bore the name _Miku_ painted onto the surface in teal.

She knew the tealette never locked her door, so Luka didn't bother knocking as she turned the handle and stepped inside. "Miku—"

Whatever words she was about to say immediately died on her tongue as she took in the unwelcome scene before her.

Miku was indeed there. And so was Rin. Miku's bed was covered with wrinkled clothing, and she laid flat on her back on top of it all, _shirtless_. The blonde girl was on top of Miku, straddling her thighs and holding what Luka assumed to be whatever shirt Miku had been wearing earlier in her hands. Both looked up at the pink-haired girl's sudden intrusion in shock, and in Miku's case, horror.

_...What!_

"L-Luka!" Miku jerked herself into a sitting position, causing Rin to lose her balance and tumble to the floor. The tealette ripped the shirt away from the slightly dazed blonde, and threw it over her head quickly. When she turned to face Luka, her face was flushed.

"I...S-Sorry. I didn't think I was interrupting something," Luka finally managed.

Just _what _the _hell _was going on here?

The blonde laughed suddenly, the sound uncaring. "Sorry you had to see that. Really. It's like Miku can't keep her hands to herself," she said, obviously joking.

"No! No, no. That's not what happened at all!" Miku quickly defended. Why was she being so defensive? Was she hiding something?

Impossible. Rin said something about needing to get something from her brother, but it flew right over Luka's head. Miku wouldn't cheat on her. Ever. And, besides that, wasn't Rin seeing Gakupo? She didn't think she would be unfaithful, either. Anyway, the two were best friends. They weren't attracted to each other _like that_. They wouldn't do anything of that sort. Right?

"Um. Luka?"

The pink-haired woman looked up into the face of her still blushing girlfriend. She looked too _innocent _to ever be doing anything dishonorable.

Miku pulled uncomfortably at her signature pig-tails. "So, er, are you ready to go?"

Slowly, Luka nodded. She felt strange. Like her stomach was about to jump up at eat her heart, which seemed like it was desperately trying to escape her chest.

What was going on?

Maybe she was just getting sick.

–

When Rin arrived back at her room, Gakupo was there waiting for her, sprawled out on her bed with one of her horror novels in hand. She slowly rose a brow at him. Seriously, when did they decide they could both pop up in each others personal space as they pleased? Whoever came up with that was stupid.

Oh, right. It was her idea.

She went to her mirror and took a look at herself. Her hair was a mess from wrestling her friend's shirt off, and she _still _looked tired as hell. No wonder Luka looked so horrified when she walked in. It must have seemed pretty racy. Though it didn't really matter to Rin, Miku had seemed really embarrassed.

"If you hear anything about me having a secret affair with Miku, it's not true," she told her... lover? Boyfriend? Well, whatever Gakupo was to her.

They had a strange relationship, though since she started it, she really couldn't complain. She'd been taken with him when they first met, for whatever reason, and so after a horrible week of mood swings and avoiding him, she'd made the first move. All the people who thought _he _was the one taking advantage of _her _were way off. Hah. As if he could, even if he tried. _Those _people could kiss her—

"What?" the purple-haired man asked in response of her previous statement, placing her book on the bedside table.

Rin grumbled a sort of response before face-planting on the bed next to him. Wow, she really needed coffee right now. She was _way _too tired for this. Speaking of. "How was cleaning the kitchen?" she asked, rolling over on her back so she could look at him.

His eyes narrowed at her. "Sparkly clean, no thanks to you. I'm still mad at you for leaving me to do that by myself, by the way. I wouldn't have minded if you just kept me company." he sulked, though he didn't look very angry to her. Actually, she'd never really seen him look huffy. Maybe his girly hair made it so he couldn't successfully look affronted.

Grinning at him now, she shifted so that she sat on her knees. "It's okay. You'll forgive me," she assured.

_Now _he looked slightly annoyed. Did she mention how much fun it was to tease him? "And why's that?"

She leaned in close, so that she could sing directly into his ear, "Because you know I'll make it up to you."

She got the pleasure of seeing him blush then. Wasn't he supposed to be more manly than that?

"I don't know what you're talking about," he objected. All traces of his previous discontent was gone. Now, he was just flustered.

Her mischievous grin widened. "I'm just teasing. Honestly, who's the real kid here?"

Before she could blink, he was on her, one hand cupping her chin and the other tangled in her still messy hair. Unable to help herself, her cheeks flushed and her breath hitched. She'd bet he could _hear _her heart pounding, too.

It was his turn to smirk. "That would still be you," he answered, then leaned in so that he could capture her lips with his own.

–

She didn't have any experience to go by, except for that of movies, but Miku was pretty sure dates weren't supposed to go like this.

She and Luka had decided to go have lunch at the park, and now they were sitting in an isolated area on a blanket, both silently chewing their food.

Her girlfriend had barely spoken to her since she'd come to pick her up. She seemed so lost in her thoughts. She couldn't be thinking about what happened with Rin earlier. The whole concept of Miku and Rin getting together was laughable. Rin was like her sister, so it was just _creepy_.

However, after about an hour of this, Miku was getting understandably irritable.

Finally, she crawled across the blanket to wear Luka was more staring at her juice than actually drinking it, and kissed her straight on the mouth.

Miku had seemed to catch her girlfriend off guard, because she didn't immediately start scolding her for the public display of affection, and just tensely sat there for a few moments.. Finally, Luka pushed her away with wide-eyes. "I-Idiot!" she said, her tone not holding its usual amount of vehemence when Miku did something weird. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You know nothing happened earlier, right?" Miku asked carefully. The pinkette's gaze shifted, obviously uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Miku heaved a sigh, settling in next to her lover. "I mean, with Rin. She didn't like my first shirt and wanted me to wear a different one. I didn't want to, so, being herself, she decided to make me. And then you walked it. It was nothing like how it looked, I promise. Okay?"

Luka sipped awkwardly at her drink. "Y...Yeah, I figured that something like that happened. It just... Seeing you like that with her made me feel weird," the normally cool woman admitted.

Miku felt shocked. "Were you _jealous_?" she asked, coyness seeping in her voice.

"Of course I wasn't!" she objected, blushing. "Don't get cheeky, Miku."

The teal-haired girl had to admit she felt a little disappointed. If Luka had been jealous, that would mean she cared for her a lot more than she admitted. She had been almost _hoping _for it.

_Oh, well_.

A delicate hand settled on her head, and Miku looked up in surprise. "Alright," Luka said, sounding self-conscious. "I was a _little _jealous."

"Silly," Miku mumbled, still baffled. This was the first time Luka every showed any type of affection in public. "I'm only yours, remember?"

Her girlfriend's perfect mouth twitched upwards at the corners. "Yeah, yeah," she said. "I remember."

–

–

**Review Responses:**

**Lirii: There's the date! T.T I'm terrible at those scenes, but I hope you liked it. I'm glad you appreciated Miku's fun characteristics! **

**Meislovely: You _are _epic! Because that review made me laugh. Anyway, thank you and I hope you liked this chapter, also!**

**Lovecakes98: I heart fluff. Blame my beta for tsundere Rin. And I love mature!Luka, because she's so much fun to mess with~**

**PaperCutVictim:I can't resist the sillyness, so I'm glad it flows well. I'm trying to be realistic in their relationship, because this sort of thing _is _really frustrating, and nothing is perfect all the time. With that, I hope you also liked this chapter, and I'm glad to see your still reading! Good luck with your own writings!**

**Ocean Prince: Miku does deserve some love. -huggles Miku- I'll be kinder to her later. Maybe. I'm glad you like the Gakkurin. I can't help myself with those two.. they pester me to add them. You're pretty icons were appreciated, since I could see them ^^**

**Oranges and eggplant babies: I am _so _jealous of Miku's pillows. Gah. Miku is definitely the most aggressive at this point. Lukamiku and Gakkurin are just my cup of tea~ hope to hear from you again!**

**Da Poke Geek: These two are adorable~ My favorite yuri pairing. Fail to Miku, yes. Because klutzy Miku makes me happy. Rin's too stubborn :3. Ah, you are a Ted fan I see -winks- I usually don't write about him... Maybe I should... Anyway, thank you for the review! **

**Yami-chan Kagami: Multi-chaptered, indeed. Yep, they're officially dating now, and I hope you think that went well ^^ Thanks for reading!**

**Artemis: I heart socially awkward Luka :D. makes me happy. I love tsundere Rin, but Gaku can totally break through that. I hope you liked this chapter also!**

**9 Reviews last chapter? You guys are awesome.**

**R&R!**


End file.
